beingericafandomcom-20200214-history
Ivan Frankel
Ivan Frankel also referred as IF (Portrayed by Jonas Chernick), was Erica's colleague and boyfriend.Being Erica; Season 1 Episode 12 Personality Ivan has a very unusual personality, Erica finds him very sweet and kind but a little weird, simular to Fiona Watt. He has a great computer skills as he works at an Internet café. He has a fantasy life which he expresses by LARPing, where he changes into a fictional character and stays in that role. Ivan refers it as "make believe". His character is a strong, brave, confident leader-type character, the opposite of Ivan's real personality. He likes to LARP because that's the only time he can show the real him, and not a "tech geek", which is how he refers to himself. Being Erica; Season 1 Episode 12 Synopsis Season 1 Ivan appears in one of Erica's sessions in which she goes back to 2001 to break up with him face-to-face. He makes his first appearance at the internet café when Erica accidently broke a computer. Ivan tells her not to worry and that he will fix it. He then reminds her of their 10 day anniversary, he then tells her that he's going as a Vampire LARP. Erica interrupts him telling him she wants to talk, but Ivan doesn't let her. He shows her his "bloodstaff" and swings it at her. Erica manages to dodge it, and he tells her she's a natural warrior. Erica really wants talk to him, but again Ivan doesn't let her finish. He tells her about LARPing. Erica wonders why he does it, he tells her that it's fun and tells her that she should join as well. He shows her a picture of herself, he calls her "Colliape", the role Erica will be playing. She asks him where he found this picture of her and he tells her he made it with a webcam when she wasn't looking. He gives her a cape and a card which indicates her status. He explains the card and her powers and then takes a role of a character which is apparently an nosferatu. He frightens Erica a little and pulls her down telling her to kneel, after that he stops. Erica asks him to join her for food outside and he agrees. They walk down the street, Ivan talking about his character. Erica tells him she needs to talk, she then tells him that their relationship isn't right for her. Ivan is a little hurt but then he agrees, he still wonders if she wants to LARP. Erica tells him that she doesn't. Ivan understands and says that he has to work so he leaves. After Erica has dinner with Ethan and Claire, she decides that she does have to go LARP with Ivan, so she goes. Erica goes to a club, where she meets Ivan, who welcomes her into the "underworld". As time passes by Erica meets with Ivan's subordinates,Magda and Seven, they talk about their ongoing battle with their enemy leandra and say they must get the other half of the rune to win. Ivan tells her that she needs to change and she does. After that, Erica decides to take the rune from Leandra, but she sends her guard to attack Erica, Ivan saves her and tells her that she can't just take the rune from her, but that she has to battle her. The troops decide to battle at the graveyard. Ivan gives a speech to his people and starts the battle. After a while, Ivan returns to Erica. Leandra chases after Ivan and battles him, Ivan gets hit by lots of strikes and tells Erica that he needs her to heal him. She fails and Ivan gets killed by Leandra. The troops and Leandra move out. Ivan is disappointed in Erica, he tells her that he's showing who he really is and that he likes that character, instead of Ivan the tech geek. He tells her that no one is judging her but herself and leaves. Back at the club, Erica meets up with Ethan and Claire. She talks for a bit and tells them that she has to do something. She walks towards Leandra, who tells her guard to kill her. Erica turns herself in a nosferatu. She intimidates Leandra, but Leandra fights back and eventually kills Erica. Ivan walks towards her and tells her she did a good job, Erica apologizes, he tells her that it's okay and that he'll see her around.Being Erica; Season 1 Episode 12 Quotes *(to Erica):Welcome to the Underworld *''One night every couple of weeks I get to hang out with my friends and bring out the person who I really am, not "Ivan the tech-geek" or "Ivan the girl retard who got dumped today". See I get to be me, I can show the world parts of Ivan Frankel that nobody ever imagined he possessed, like strenght and bravery, confidence. But you, you only see the surface, you see duck-taped weapons or geeks running around playing make believe.'' *''You where emberrased to heal me, who here would judge you, the only one judging you is yourself.'' References Navigation